


Darkness

by Curiosity_killed_the_cat



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_killed_the_cat/pseuds/Curiosity_killed_the_cat
Summary: Its dark.





	Darkness

Its dark. You don't remember how long it's been dark. People ask. You try and answer. It never works. They never work. The pills. They damage you. Make you worse. You've been told they won't work. Never will. You always knew this.they wouldn't listen. No one does. Never in your life has anyone heard your cries for help. You've learned to stop screaming so loud. People will complain if you don't. Everything is your fault. That's what the tell you. But why should we trust them. They never help us. They make us sick. They've never helped us. We need to do something.  
They need to pay.


End file.
